The Smiler
The Smiler is a demonic entity thought to have somehow travelled through the plane of nightmares into our reality. His motivations are unknown, though he seems to take pleasure from sudden, unexpected bouts of extreme violence. He is able to transform others into so-called "smile-morphs", at which point the victim becomes entirely controlled by The Smiler. However, his choice of smile-morph victims is seemingly as random as his other targets, and many have escaped him entirely unscathed, unaltered and suffering only from receiving unwanted gifts or very awkward back rubs. No mortal being has so far made successful communication with The Smiler. Very few want to. Biography No one knows the true origin of The Smiler. He was simply found one day waiting at a bus stop, hands on his lap, dressed in beige trousers, a brown waistcoat and a purple bow-tie. When civilians began to report the unusual entity as a public nuisance, the hero Willow, who happened to be nearby, decided to investigate. Her initial inquiries yielded a simple response - The Smiler plucked some paper from his pocket and created some origami, which he gave to her. As she was leaving the area, she heard screams, and returned to find The Smiler still sat at the bus stop, hands on his lap, covered in fresh blood. Since that time, The Smiler has had encounters with many heroes, often arriving unexpectedly and without any clear reason. His behaviour is erratic and unpredictable, ranging from unwanted gifts and physical contact to wild murder sprees. IT IS GETTING LATE SO HERE ARE SOME THINGS THE SMILER HAS DONE WHICH I WILL WRITE PROPERLY AT A LATER TIME: - Started to turn some hero into a smile-morph. That hero was taken by their friends into the jungle to track down The Explordinaire, who was known to have access to crazy herbal remedies and shit. While those heroes were gone, The Smiler spread his gas through an entire city, converting them all into smile-morphs. He is on the brink of slaughtering the heroes in that city and sending his crusade nation-wide when The Explordinaire succeeds in saving the infected hero and agrees to return to civilisation. He brings his cure with him, and releases it over the city from the Pride of James. (Maybe White Fang and Blood Night go in and beat the shit out of The Smiler from the epicentre, as vampires are unaffected by it). - One-off series: President Smiler. Gets into the White House, which goes on lock-down, and he successfully kills the Vice President. Goes after the President but is stopped by HEROES HERE. Powers & Equipment Powers Poisonous Breath/Touch The Smiler is able to produce a concentrated green mist from his mouth, or a less concentrated version seeping from his 'skin'. Those who breathe in this mist begin to transform into smile-morphs, a slow and painful process which results in their faces being irreparably forced into inhumanly large smiles. While the process can be stopped and treated if caught early, there is currently no cure. Once an individual has become a smile-morph, they are entirely under the control of The Smiler. Mind Control As detailed above, once an individual has fully transformed into a smile-morph, they have no independent thought. They act entirely under the psychic command of The Smiler. Smile-morphs do retain their base senses, able to perceive their surroundings, respond accordingly and act independently to such a point as they complete their directive, but it is speculated that The Smiler is perceiving and moving through them, and that all smile-morphs act as a kind of network for his consciousness. Regeneration The Smiler's body is made of an unknown, sponge-like substance. No matter what damage is done to it, it seems able to regenerate. This seems to be independent of the actual body-part damaged. A head will regrow in exactly the same way as a limb. This regeneration is usually relatively slow - it may take an hour or a day to regrow a body-part - but at times it can develop at incredible speeds, with removed parts regrowing before the original has hit the floor. Despite this ability, The Smiler is not able to replicate himself. Only one part will regrow at any given time, though the source is not always the same (One day the head might regrow its body, the next the body might regrow its head) Ageless The Smiler's regenerative abilities mean he never ages. It is speculated that he may be immortal, though he has not existed (in a detectable way) long enough to test this theory. Super Speed Though The Smiler spends much of his time, even during fights to the death, moving at human speeds or standing entirely still, he is actually capable of feats of super speed, even at his fastest being able to match Tachyon. This speed typically presents itself in very brief bursts, and has never been observed for longer than a few seconds, though whether this is a limitation in The Smiler or merely his choice is unknown; there appears to be no detriment to his body or performance after these bursts of speed. Lack of Pain/Fear/Emotions The Smiler appears to show no signs of pain, fear or emotions in any circumstances. There has been no known incident where he has responded to threats, pleas or bribery. Category:Characters Category:Villains